Get Well Soon
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: Even the best spies get caught... By the flu  And when they do, naturally they need somebody to be there for them while they puke their guts out!
1. Get Well Soon

**Get well soon **

Even the best spies get caught...(By the flu) And when they do, naturally they need somebody to be there for them while they puke their guts out!

Disclaimer: Nope

Rating: T

_A/N Whoa third story in only a matter of days I am definitely on a role! I guess my sudden rush into writing stories is so I can make the Rachel/Joe area of Fan fiction to reach a more substantial number than 2! I mean seriously 2! On that note you should check out EternalSerenityGallagherGirl's story it rocks!_

She coughed. She sneezed. She blowed her nose.

Everybody on the faculty table stared as Rachel Morgan, CIA agent and Headmistress of Gallagher Academy blew her nose for the 50th time in less than 10 minutes.

"Rachel, are you sure you're ok to work today?" asked a concerned Patricia Buckingham.

"I'm fine Patricia, thank you for your concern." Rachel replied, taking yet another tissue.

Patricia rolled her eyes, what a stubborn woman she thought, and then smiled; no wonder Cammie was so stubborn and persistent, she was just like her mother.

Rachel turned back to her breakfast cereal, but realised she was no longer hungry, (despite not eating anything) and so instead she picked up the bowl and tissues and decided to head back to her office. She'd made it half way down the hall when she heard a voice.

"Rach!"

Light headed, she turned to find Joe Solomon running towards her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm worried-"

Solomon was cut off by his friends' legs buckling, and was just in time to catch her as she fainted. As awkward as it may be have appeared, Joe Solomon was in fact moderately ok with the situation. He'd been in many more 'compromising' positions with both Rachel and Abbey at Gallagher.

It took him less than two minutes to carry Rachel upstairs to her room, he knew that if he'd put her down in her office she'd continue to work despite his protests. Smirking Joe laid her down on her bed, just as she started stirring. She blinked a few times and reached out for Joes hand.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"You fainted Rachel; and beside the point you've got yourself a cold."

"No I don't. I'm perfectly fine." Rachel persisted. She blinked again and realised where she was. "You took me to my room!" She stated.

Her eyes bulged and if it hadn't been for her spy training she would have blushed scarlet.

"You're ill Rachel, you have a cold and a fever, what was I supposed to do?" Joe asked.

"I am not ill!" Rachel persisted.

In an effort to prove him wrong she stood up and walked towards Joe Solomon and promptly (accidentally) spewed the remnants of yesterdays meal all over his shirt.

"I am so sorry Joe, I didn't mean too," Rachel said when she'd eventually finished.

"No worries." Joe replied. "But I don't think you have a cold, more like the flu!" He looked down at his soggy shirt.

"Sorry." Rachel's face was now white.

"Why don't you get a glass of water while I go change?"

Rachel nodded and slowly walked towards the bathroom, while Joe left the room and sprinted down the hallway. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't quite 1st period and so a few girls were still walking about. One of them just happened to be Tina, from Cammie's sophomore class; he swore under his breath and continued to sprint down the hall to his own room to change.

No doubt by lunch the entire school would know of Mr Solomon, late for class with a puked on shirt.

Joe knocked twice on Rachel's door, however there was no reply so Mr Solomon opened it but Rachel was nowhere to be seen. He quickly checked the bathroom but she wasn't there either.

"Where the hell could she be?" He thought.

He'd gently closed the Headmistress' door, when it came to him, her office.

"God that woman is stubborn!" Joe smiled, he already knew that.

Wearing a new shirt, he walked casually to her office, opening the door without knocking and stepping inside. Only to find Rachel Morgan asleep at her desk, she was most definitely ill, due to the fact that her body was overriding her spy instincts of being a light sleeper.

Joe stood there smiling as his best friend snored before picking her up and laying her down on the couch. He searched in the basket next to it and found Cammie's blanket which her draped over Rachel.

An hour later Rachel's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her eyes and yawned before blinking as reality hit her. She was lying on the couch in her office whilst none only than Joe Solomon sat at her desk.

"Shouldn't you be in teaching?" She croaked.

"I am!" Joe replied pointing as the television screen.

Rachel turned and smirked at the screen, it was a live video feed of his CoveOps classroom.

"And what are you exactly teaching them?"

"That they should always check for bugs and camera's before talking about their teacher;"

Rachel smiled, but it suddenly deteriorated as she ran towards the adjoining bathroom. Joe's spy skills kicked in and he joined her just as she threw up. He held her hair back and started rubbing soothing circles on her back till she was finished.

"Finished?" He asked.

"I hope so." Rachel replied sighing and leaning back into Joe's arms.

Joe promptly put the back of his hand against Rachel's forehead; it was burning hot.

"Rach, you're burning up,"

"I guess that means you're going to have to look after me then." Rachel smiled as she got up off of the floor.

"I guess so!"

They both laughed, and then Joe left the bathroom, letting Rachel freshen up. She came out several minutes later and lay down on her couch. Joe had already vacated her office chair in a bid to stop her from working.

"So what have you learnt about the girls?" Rachel asked.

"Well..."

Both Mr Solomon and Headmistress Morgan's absence at lunch did not go unnoticed; in fact everybody was whispering about Mr Solomon and the state of his shirt that morning (courtesy of Tina) ; and to the embarrassment of Cammie the entire sophomore table was debating what Headmistress Morgan and Mr Solomon were doing TOGETHER!

It wasn't until Cammie needed to ask her Mom about something did all the pieces fit together. When she opened the door of her Mom's office, to find her Mom asleep curled up in the side of another sleeping body that just happened to be Mr Solomon. Cammie's mouth dropped open, OH MY GOD, Tina would most definitely freak!

_A/N I'm not entirely pleased with it and the ending was a bit bad but if anybody has any ideas on how I could change it I would be very happy! R&R!_


	2. What you never knew your teacher knew

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Rating: K+

_A/N I wasn't planning on writing another chapter (instead I was going to write a brand new fic about what Rachel and Joe watched on the screen; however I decided this flowed better. So Voila! Enjoy!  
_

It was a Wednesday morning, after P&E when Bex and I walked into our CoveOps classroom to find none other than my Mom sitting in Mr Solomon's chair whilst he stood whispering in her ear.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey Cammie;" my Mom waved.

I was about to ask her why she was here, when Mr Solomon pressed a button on the TV remote and something came up on the screen, but it definitely wasn't the latest teen comedy, no it was of our CoveOps classroom 2 days ago. When Mr Solomon had 'disappeared' with my Mom for the day; I still can't believe what I saw, them, MY Mom and MY teacher together TOGETHER on her couch.

"You were spying on us?" Anna broke the shocked silence.

"Your spies in training Ms Fetterman, you should all know better than to talk without checking for bugs if you don't want to be hea -"

"But this is school!" Bex added.

"What a lovely statement Ms Baxter; your point was?" Mr Solomon continued.

"That-"

"That we shouldn't spy on you, to test you and so therefore in a real situation you will be caught and most likely killed just because you didn't want to be tested."

Everyone went quite again, before Mr Solomon fast forwarded and then paused.

"Did you know Ms Walters' first kiss was to a boy named Charlie in 3rd Grade, this was before she broke both of his arms when he cheated on her?" He said calmly.

Tina's jaw dropped open.

"Or that Ms Alvarez has a tattoo from Singapore on her thigh?" Headmistress Morgan added from her rather relaxed 'feet on desk' position.

Everybody's head turned to Eva, who blushed.

"And that none other than Cameron Morgan is going to sneak out to see Zachary Goode on Friday night." Mr Solomon supplied.

"Which, I advice not to do so now;" Mom added with her eyebrow raised. "As we will be watching her!"

I blushed; both Mr Solomon and Mom were staring at me, but not like teacher stare, more like Mom and Dad are ganging up on you stare.

"Also did you know that 75% of this class has a crush on a member of faculty here?" Mr Solomon said seriously.

As a matter of fact we did know, but it was more like 100% (but we weren't going to correct him); especially because he now knew who that member of faculty was.

"And Ms Walters likes to gossip about teachers and what they do on their weekends together?" Mom said with a smile.

Oh My God I thought Tina was about to die, we all knew (to my embarrassment) who Tina likes to Gossip about (need I say names?); and the fact that they were both smiling right back at her must've made it THE most embarrassing moment of her life.

I had a feeling Mr Solomon would have continued, till the whole class was as red as my Mom's lipstick; if it had not been for the Lunch bell to go. In shock, we all stood up and hurriedly collected our things shuffling out the door.

"And Cammie;" Mom said; forcing me to turn around. "I meant it when I said we're watching you."

I nodded and walked out alongside Bex.

"I'd say that went well, wouldn't you agree Headmistress." Mr Solomon smiled as Bex and I left the room.

"I would, I thought Cammie was going to faint when we brought up Zach!" They both laughed

"And when we told them, we knew 75% of the class has a crush on-"Joe Solomon stopped suddenly when he felt Rachel's arms reach around neck and her lips gently met his.

"Thanks for Monday Joe," she whispered into his ear and then let go of him, walking out of the door towards her office.

A/N Again, I'm worried about the ending, I don't know where it came from, if you think it doesn't flow very well do tell me. With that I say goodbye


End file.
